Una noche de tormenta
by lexi acua
Summary: El santuario era azotado por una fuerte lluvia que a veces se calmaba y en otras recobraba fuerza, en la casa de acuario el maestro de los hielos, miraba el horizonte sumido en sus pensamientos, su mirar reflejaba tristeza.


**Una noche de tormenta **

**El santuario era azotado por una fuerte lluvia que a veces se calmaba y en otras recobraba fuerza, en la casa de acuario el maestro de los hielos, miraba el horizonte sumido en sus pensamientos, su mirar reflejaba tristeza. Hoy se cumplían 3 años de su perdida, los recuerdos llegaron como una película a su mente.**

** Flash back**

**Caminaba sigilosamente como cazador tras su presa, todo su cuerpo tenso y alerta tras el sorpresivo ataque al santuario, sintió espontáneos y fuertes explosiones de cosmos tanto enemigos como aliados.**

**A lo lejos diviso un grupo de aprendices acorralados por un grupo de Arpías, precipitándose contra una de las criaturas congelándola de un certero golpe, deteniendo un golpe de otra arpía.**

**-corran a la calzada zodiacal- logro decir esquivando un golpe y mirando de reojo a los aprendices- busquen refugio en uno de los templos**

**Los niños corrieron rumbo a los templos -koliso- deteniendo a dos de las arpías que seguían detrás del grupo de infantes, una de las arpías aprovechando el momento de distracción del santo lo ataco con sus garras, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe sufriendo solo un corte en su mejilla del cual un hilo de sangre hacia acto de presencia, el santo paso su muñeca por la zona afectada limpiando la sangre y preparándose para un nuevo ataque, junto sus manos y concentro su cosmos al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza- Aurora Execution- el grupo de Arpías quedo congelado y cayendo pesadamente al suelo desquebrajándose en finos pedazos de hielo.**

** Un rayo cruzó el cielo con fuerza, llamando la atención del caballero de acuario, del cielo cayeron tres arpías más que sobrevolaban el área. Otro grupo de niños corriendo se acercaban al santo seguidos de una amazona la cual hacia lo posible por defender a los niños de los monstruos.**

**-¿A donde crees que vas?- Preguntó con tono amenazante la amazona colocándose frente a las bestias.- Van a lamentar haber osado atacar este santuario.- Aseguró al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia el grupo de monstruos. **

**El grupo de aprendices se alcanzo a cubrir tras una roca evitando el ataque de una de las arpías, otro grupo de bestias se precipitaban en un nuevo ataque hacia el grupo del lado que quedaban desprotegidos, no tardo ni dos segundos el acuariano lanzo su Diamond dust y se coloco frente a los niños. Las arpías se reagruparon para atacar, el santo se preparaba para lanzar de nueva cuenta su Aurora Execution, pero una lluvia de estelas de un color plateado atravesó el firmamento terminando con las bestias.**

**-pensé que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda- sobre la roca se encontraba la amazona que venia protegiendo a los niños.**

**- ¿por que tardaste tanto?- le pregunto con evidente sarcasmo**

**-tenia unas cosas de las cuales encargarme- le respondió con burla y de un salto quedo alado del caballero.**

**El sonido de casos puso de nueva cuenta en alerta al caballero y a la amazona, el sonido cada vez mas cerca hasta que frente a ellos llego un centauro el santo se puso en frente de la amazona y los niños- llévatelos de aquí- le ordeno mientras esquivo las patas delanteras del centauro rodando a su derecha, el grupo de niños corrió de nuevo seguidos de nueva cuenta por la amazona.**

**El centauro arremetió de nuevo pero esta ves con un mazo, el santo de nueva cuenta rodó para escapar del golpe tratando de ponerse en posición para atacar pero le era imposible ya que el centauro le mantenía a la defensiva, en un descuido el centauro logro aventarlo de una patada unos metros quedando boca arriba tratando de incorporarse antes de el nuevo ataque, pero este nunca llego fijando su vista en el centauro quien era retenido por la amazona de Ara, los esfuerzos de la amazona fueron detenidos de un golpe por el mazo mandando la lejos dando tres rebotes y que dando boca abajo. El centauro se giro para seguir con sus ataque hacia el santo.**

**Camus lanzo su Diamond Dust congelando las patas delanteras del animal, aprovecho el momento para acercarse a su compañera caída la cual se reincorporaba.**

**-creí haberte dicho que te llevara s los niños**

**- ellos están bien, están en el templo de Aries**

**- debiste ir con ellos**

**-así me pagas el hecho de preocuparme por ti**

**- eso lo discutimos luego- contesto esquivando el mazo que había sido arrojado por el centauro **

**Forcejeando el monstruo mitológico logro liberarse de sus ataduras de hielo, galopo hasta donde callo su mazo, tomándolo y dirigiendo su trote a la amazona la cual solo pudo rodar por el suelo para esquivar la embestida, pero no esquivando el mazo, rodando unos 10 metros destrozando en el proceso su armadura, Camus se abalanzo contra la bestia pero fue detenido por las patas delanteras del animal rebotando cinco beses y del golpe casi perdió la conciencia se levanto con dificultad sangrando de el labio inferior, el peto de la armadura mostraba fisuras de los cuales brotaban unos hilos de sangre, manchando el dorado metal frente a él, el centauro se preparaba para darle una patada, el golpe fue amortiguado por el cuerpo de la amazona de Ara que se había interpuesto. Ella y Camus fueron arrastrados quedando el cuerpo del santo de acuario debajo, abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad. Todo a su alrededor era devorado por la inmensa oscuridad de la noche paresia que no había rastro de su oponente trato de incorporarse por la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque. **

**Aglae la amazona de Ara estaba encima de el… la mascara estaba echa pedazos dejando ver su rostro en la frente tenia una herida causando que su sangre cubriera parte de su rostro la comisura de sus labios también sangraba. Su cosmos descendía muy peligrosamente la armadura que bestia estaba destrozada.**

**Su mente se quedó en blanco, en un blanco total la imagen que tenia enfrente fue el peor golpe que recibido… Aglae estaba muy mal herida. Se percato de un charco de sangre bajo de el, rápidamente y con cuidado deposito a Aglae en el suelo y reviso las heridas encontrando barias costillas rotas, algunos huesos fuera de su lugar y otros tanto destrozados por el impacto, en uno de los costados tenia encajado un pedazo de la armadura la causante de su desangre negándose en creer lo que veía tomo su capa e intento detener el sangrado usándola de vendaje para detener la hemorragia de la inconciente amazona.**

**Los cascos sonaron de nueva cuenta Camus levanto el rostro, una brusca presión le inundo el pecho, como en automático se puso en pie y corrió su cosmos le rodeaba mientras se disponía a atacar, galopando el centauro intento golpearlo con su mazo, Camus se contorsiono esquivando el golpe, apoyo sus manos e impulsándose logro darle una patada asiendo retroceder a su enemigo. De nueva cuenta el monstruo arremetió contra el caballero quien detuvo el mazo con sus manos congelándolo en el proceso y rompiéndolo en grandes trozos de hielo, el centauro de un ágil movimiento tomo uno de los brazos del dorado y lo aventó contra una de las rocas, giro su cuerpo de tal forma que apoyo sus pies sobre la superficie de la roca y flexiono las rodillas impulsándose hacia delante estando a unos pasos del centauro realizo una finta a la izquierda tomando a la bestia con la guardia baja quedando a sus espaldas y con un Diamond Dust congelo sus patas traseras, el dorado se reposiciono delante de la criatura y elevo su cosmos para lanzar su Freeze Coffin y dar por terminada la batalla. El frió viento le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pudo sentir el inmenso dolor que le inundaba cada uno de sus sentidos y saliendo un lastimoso quejido de su boca, llamando la atención de Camus, Aglae entrecerró sus ojos oscuros derramando un par de lagrimas un firme abrazo le obligo a abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos encontrándose con los azules ojos de Camus, una sensación de debilidad la recorrió, con mucho esfuerzo poso una de sus manos en la mejilla herida de Camus. **

**-C-Ca-Camus- Balbuceó con dificultad, tosiendo un poco de sangre. **

**-Aglae resiste un poco, te llevare a la Fuente de Athena allí Talía te curara- haciendo mas presión en su herida con la improvisada venda.**

**Camus tratando de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, Sintió acumularse las lagrimas, cuando vio que Aglae le dedicaba una sonrisa… y tomando un poco de aire su vos era ya mas débil y entrecortada -Ca-Camus- su vos cada ves se iba apagando mas- cui-da bi-bi-bien de e-e-ella – un ultimo tosido y su mirada perdió la ultima chispa de vida que le quedaba, su mano resbalo del rostro del caballero. **

**Posando su mano en sus ojos, cerrando los parpados y tomando su cuerpo inerte cubriéndolo con su capa, unas lágrimas surcaron su níveo rostro.**

**Fin del Flash back **

**La lluvia fue remplazada por una fuerte tormenta algunos truenos y relámpagos surcaron el oscuro cielo. **

**-como quisiera tenerte en mis brazos, escuchar de nuevo tu voz - metido aun en sus pensamientos el dorado, un pequeño tirón en la parte inferior de su capa había detenido la caída de alguien muy pequeño, dirigió su mirada encontrándose con una cabellera azulada como la de el, unos oscuros ojos cafés que le pertenecen a una pequeña niña que no pasaba de 4 años, la pequeña alzo la vista y en su rostro se dibujo un puchero, Camus se agacho para quedar a su altura.**

**- es tarde - su voz no demostraba ningún sentimiento – por que no estas acostada.**

**Los ojos cafés poco a poco se tornaron vidriosos, mientras gimoteaba – tengo miedo- las lagrimas acumuladas rodaron por las mejillas de la pequeña –no me gustan los truenos- y se abrazo al santo de la onceava casa. El frió viento estremeció a la pequeña, Camus la tomo en brazos y la cubrió con su capa.**

**-no debes tener miedo, los truenos no te lastimaran- le contesto con la voz mas calida, se adentro en la casa de acuario caminando por los largos pasillos. Entro a una de las habitaciones y deposito a la pequeña en su cama, un trueno se escucho la infante cerro los ojos con fuerza escondiéndose bajo las mantas.**

**-no tienes por que temerle a la tormenta…- la niña aparto un poco la manta dejando ver sus profundos ojos cafés, pero al escuchar un relámpago se cubrió de nueva cuenta. Camus se sentó cerca de la almohada- no hay nada que temer.**

**-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la pequeña casi en susurros- no me gustan los truenos.- Contesto mientras en su cara se dibujaba un puchero- ¿te quedaras con migo hasta que me duerma?**

**- si eso te tranquiliza**

**-si- una linda sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pequeña, mientras se recostaba en una de las piernas del santo de acuario.**

**La respiración de la infante fue tornándose gradualmente mas pausada y profunda. Levantándola con cuidando mientras la acomodaba en la cama jalo las mantas y la arropo, acomodo unos mechones del rebelde cabello. Dio unos pasos dispuesto a salir cuando una voz le detuvo.**

**-Buenas noches- un bostezo interrumpió la frase- papi- cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Camus a lo largo del tiempo que tenia como caballero fue llamado de muchas formas. Hermano, Cubo de hielo, nevera andante, témpano de hielo, Franchute, galo congelado, iceberg, etc.… Pero nunca es pero ser llamado Papi. Una calida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y regreso alado de la cama y beso la frente de su hija.**

** Fin **

Y ¿que les pareció? Quise mostrar una faceta diferente del señor de los hielos y creo que lo logre. Es mi primer fic que publico. Aunque ya tengo otros proyectos empezados que luego les traeré asta el siguiente fic.

bey


End file.
